The Blue Pool
by gechernQB
Summary: The Marauders and Lily and Snape are stuck in the future with Harry,Ron, and Hermione. This is a reviewer run story! Review to update!
1. Into the Future!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and its J.K. Rowling and blah, blah, blah.

Harry's POV

Ron, Hermione, and I entered the Entrance Hall. We had just gotten back from summer vacation. We were surprised to see that everyone had stopped and was pointing towards the ceiling. Following the pointing fingers we saw a blue whirlpool right below the ceiling.

Suddenly, there was a loud voice that echoed throughout the hall. "I ain't gonna touch it! You touch it!" Another voice replied just as loud, "Are you crazy?!" There was a pause then the first voice asked, "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" The second voice replied "Don't you know it?" Together they called, "Oy! Wormtail!"

A timid voice, Wormtail's voice, asked, "What?" The second voice said, "Prongs here wants you to touch that blue, thingy." "Hey!" Prongs' voice said. "Ok... If you're sure Prongs." Wormtail said cautiously. "He is" The second voice said quickly before Prongs could say anything.

"Hey" a girl's voice said. "Are you guys up to no good again?" "Shut up Evans. He's about to touch it!" Prongs' voice exclaimed. "Touch what?" asked, yet another, male voice. "Yeah! What?" Another voice drawled. "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW" Wormtail's voice yelled suddenly. He had obviously touched it. "It's all c-c-c-chunky EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blue whirlpool began to spin faster and faster. Watching it made me feel sick. Suddenly six figures fell from the ceiling. I watched the one that fell the fastest. The body hit hard and bounced like a rag doll. He must have broken some bones because there was a sickening CRACK! That bounced throughout the hall.

"Bloody #$!" Ron murmured to no one inparticular. "That must of hurt..." "Yup" I whispered back. I winced remembering when I had fallen off my broom in the third year.

The hall immediately erupted into chaos. It wasn't until Prof. McGonagall had shot three loud bangs from her wand. "Please! Continue on to the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast." Prof. McGonagall screeched.

Reluctantly everyone left the six lifeless bodies on the ground and walked toward the Great Hall. I stopped and looked at the bodied. There was only one girl. Five boys and one girl, I stared at the boy nearest me.

"Mr. Potter!" Prof. McGonagall Snapped making me jump. "Keep moving." I sighed and headed toward the Great Hall. I walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

Ron's POV 

I watched annoyed as Harry walked over to where Hermione and I were sitting. "So?" I asked as Harry sat down. "There's one girl and five boys." Harry replied promptly.

I rolled my eyes. "That's **_not_** what I mean." I said annoyed. "Padfoot? Prongs? Wormtail? Ring a bell?" Harry frowned thinking hard. 'JEEZ!' I thought glaring at Harry 'For someone so smart, he can be so stupid'

Suddenly a look of comprehension crossed Harry's face "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Harry said FINALY realizing what I meant. "Coincidence." Hermione said simply. "Oh PUH-LEEZ Hermione." I said.

She ignored me, much to my dismay. I looked at the book she was reading (Advanced Transfiguration: NO REALLY IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!"

James' POV 

Everyone was standing around looking at the floor. I pushed my way forward wondering what they were all looking at. Right behind me was Sirius. He was checking out every girl we walked by.

"James!" Sirius whispered, noticing the whirling floor. "I DARE you to touch it!"

"I ain't gonna touch it!" I said loudly. "You touch it!"

"Are you CRAZY?" Sirius asked looking at me like I was.

After an awkward silence I looked at Sirius. He was wearing an evil grin.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked

I grinned back. Evilly, of coarse. "Don't you know it?"

"Oy! Wormtail!" We yelled together.

"What?" Wormtail asked in his usual timid voice. Sirius smiled evilly.

"Prongs here" Sirius said gesturing towards my general direction. "Wants you to touch that blue, thingy"

"Hey!" I said. But Sirius ignored me.

Wormtail frowned, "Ok... If you're sure Prongs."

Before I could open my mouth, Sirius said quickly, "He is."

Just then, with perfect timing (as usual) Lily Evens walked over.

"Hey!" she said.

"Shut-up Evans!" Sirius snapped. "He's about to touch it!"

Remus Lupin pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Touch what?" He asked curiously.

Unfortunately, Severus Snape had heard us. "Yeah! What?" he drawled nastily.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Wormtail said suddenly making us all jump. He ACTUALLY touched it! "It's all chunky EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

The six of us were being pulled through the blue thing. I fell faster than the others. I landed hard and bounced. I felt my arm and leg break with a sickening CRACK! Then everything went black.

Harry's POV

The sorting had just ended and we were all looking at our plates expectantly waiting for them to magically fill up with food.

"Before we began to eat the scrumptious food that has been made for us." Prof. Dumbeldore said "I must say a few words."

Fred and George groaned and looked up at Prof. Dumbeldore. (MC.QB: I know, I know, they left school but they're so cool!)

"We have six additional students this year. We are not sure how long they will be staying but they will be here for a while." Prof. Dumbeldore explained. "They are all sixth years. There are fife Griffendors and one Slitherin. (MC.QB: BOO HISS) "Like I said they are sixth years and- well anyway, DIG IN" and the plates magically filled themselves with delicious food.

"I ondr ere 'he gew pble gare." Ron said with his mouth full of hot, steamy potatoes

Hermione looked at him. "What?" She asked I looked at Ron who swallowed the huge amount of food that he managed to stuff into his mouth.

"I said, 'I wonder where the new people are.'" Ron said spooning some more potatoes on his plate.

"The Hospital Wing." Hermione said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Didn't you see the first guy fall?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well yeah but-"Fred began

"He bounced a foot in the air, at least" Hermione interrupted.

I sighed and began helping myself to more mashed potatoes.


	2. Ron meets the Marauders

Thanx for the reviews! You guys are COOL!! To be frank I was afraid no one would read it... Anyway To the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter they belong to JKR

James' POV

I awoke in the Hospital Wing. My head was throbbing and I was sore all over. I tried to push myself up and failed, miserably.

After five failed attempts I gave up. Madame Pomfrey finally noticed my last try and hurried over.

I frowned. Wasn't Madame Pomfrey an assistant? Where did Healer Harold go? Why was Madame Pomfrey so... well? OLD? 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought.' I thought to myself. She handed me a chocolate frog, which I ate gratefully.

I glanced around. Snape, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily were all sitting up. Blushing slightly I finally pushed myself into an upright position.

Just then Prof. Dumbeldore walked in. "Good you've all woken up. What happened?" He asked.

"Wormtail touched the blue thing!" Sirius said gleefully.

"It was chunky!" Peter said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really like Peter. In fact, don't really like isn't enough to describe Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-hang-out-with-the-marauders-spoiled-self-absorbed-son-of-a-... Anyway.

"Indeed..." Prof. Dumbeldore said. "It seems to have pushed you all into the future."

"Good job, Potter." Lily said glaring at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "It was Padfoot over there who made Wormtail touch it! I didn't do anything!"

"EXACTLY!" Lily yelled just as loudly. "You didn't do ANYTHING!" You COULD have stopped him!"

"YOU could've too!" Sirius said standing up glaring at Lily.

"What year is it then?" Lupin asked ignoring the fighting.

"1996." Dumbeldore said.

Suddenly Sirius started crying.

"Wussumatter?" I asked

"I'm (sniff) OLD (sniff)" Sirius moaned.

"Shut-up durk." Snape snapped.

"Oh yeah! And what are YOU gonna do about it?" Sirius challenged.

Snape and Sirius stood up and faced each other. They looked as if they were about to duel. (MCQB C'mon! Kill 'im Sirius!)

Prof. Dumbeldore stepped between them. "Mr. Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettergrew, (MCQB: **winces** death to Wormtail! GRRRRR!) You well be sleeping with the other Griffendore sixth years. Miss Evans the same applies to you. There are some Griffendore prefects waiting for you outside."

"Oh. So now we're juvenile delinquents now huh? Did Hogwarts become JUVIE?" I snapped glaring at Prof. Dumbeldore.

"I'm not sure about **me** but **you** certainly are." Lily said glaring at me.

I scowled and stomped out the door.

Ron's POV

A dark haired boy stormed out of the hospital wing swearing under his breath.

I assumed this was James. He looked so much like Harry it wasn't even funny. "Hey James right?" I asked looking at him. "Wussup?"

He looked at me up and down frowning slightly and shrugged. Then he smiled a goofy grin.

James opened his mouth like he was about to say something but just then the door swung open and three more guys came out and James closed his mouth quickly.

One, like James, was swearing under his breath.

"'lo." I said.

"Hey." Said the boy who had been swearing under his breath. He had long dark hair that fell elegantly over his face. This had to be Sirius Black.

"Hello" said, yet another boy. Remus Lupin. He looked pale. 'Was a full moon approaching?' I pondered to myself. I don't look at the moon.

"Hi!" I took a sharp intake of breath. Then several deep breathes. I had to resist clobbering Peter Pettergrew.

"I'm sure you remember where Griffendore tower is." I said cheerfully.

Sirius gave a week smile. Something was obviously bothering him.

I led the way. James ran to catch up with me.

"So..." he said. "You're a prefect.?"

"Yup..." I replied. "Unfortunetly." (MCQB: Down with authority, up with the CHICKENS!)

James laughed. "So you're not an up-tight freak like Evans?"

"No." I replied "But Hermione is."

"**GUH-REAT**" Sirius muttered.

"Do you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Keeper."

"Cool..." James said.

"So who's seeker?" Sirius asked grinning evilly at James. "**I **played seeker in our time."

"No you didn't." James said. "You couldn't tell which side of the broom was the front! It took you five months to realize you were flying it backwards!"

"So who's seeker?" Sirius asked again.

"Er... Harry..." I said quietly.

"Ah." James said looking depressed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW. Poor Prongs. No position left for Prongsy-Wongsey" Sirius said in a baby voice.

"Aw. Shut-up" James said glaring at his best friend.

Thanx one more time for all your reviews! If you want to e-mail me you can at: or or you can IM me Prongslover101 or QB101Chick. I won't be on IM 'till near the end of October cuz I got a C and am not allowed on IM ;) Anyway please Review! And if you'd like to give suggestions you can do that too!

Love

Meg


	3. The Twins and the Marauders

Disclaimer- you know what I'm going to say! It's the same as the first and second! However, I do own the plot or story or whatever.

Thanx SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Much for the reviews!

GirlKnight- I'm sorry. I'll try not to pick on Peter anymore. Okay?.

Harry's POV

The portrait hole swung open. Ron came in followed by four boys. James. Dad. Sirius. Peter. Lupin.

I stood up. I didn't want to face them. Not after what I saw in Snape's pensive.

"I'm going to bed." I told Fred and George. Then I sprinted up the stairs into our dormitory.

James' POV

As soon as we entered the common room the first thing I noticed was a dark haired boy. He looked at us then jumped up and disappeared up the boy's staircase.

"What's with him?" I asked our redheaded 'guide.'

"I dunno..." he said.

"OY! Ron! Over here!" Two redheaded twins called.

"Kay." Ron said. "C'mon." he said looking at us.

Ron led the way over to the twins.

"I'm Fred." The one on the right said."

"George." Said the other.

"James." I replied.

"Sirius."

"Peter."

"Lupin"

"Wussup?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothin much." Fred said.

I yawned. Sirius had woken me up at four that morning, or, that morning, like, a zillion years ago or whenever. The point is I got two hours of sleep.

"So." Lupin said looking at Ron and the twins. "Are you related."

"I dunno. Ron acts like, a, I dunno, not cool, like, so we aren't exactly sure yet." George said.

"Another prefect in our family." Fred sighed.

"Three." George sighed looking depressed.

"Ouch!" I said. "Three? That's terrible! Prefects spoil our all fun."

"Yup..." Sirius said looking glum.

"Which is why we made the Marauder's Map!" Peter piped up.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Peter was a cool guy, but sometimes he has a big mouth.

I glanced at Fred and George. I had to do a double take. Their eyes were wide and they were gaping at us.

"What?" I asked starting to get uncomfortable.

"YOU made the map?" They asked in unison.

"Er...Yeah..." Sirius said.

"Wow!" Fred murmured.

"We've used it loads of times-" George said.

"-Memorized all the secret passageways..." Fred interrupted.

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius yelled gleefully causing lots of people to look over at us. "Er...Hi..." He said looking at the curious faces that were staring at us.

"Bet _they're _not illegal animagi though!" Peter boasted.

I groaned and started banging my head against the table that was right in front of me.

"Oops!" Peter exclaimed finally realizing his mistake.

"We already know." Fred said. "You're a rat." He pointed at Peter.

"You're a dog." George nodded towards Sirius.

"And you're a::Ahem:: Wolf of the were." Fred said winking.

"But." George said looking at me. "We _don't _know what you are..."

They both looked at me.

"I'm just special like that." I said.

"Yeah." Sirius said with a snigger. "Special Education."

"Ha, ha, ha." I said glaring at Sirius. "A stag." I informed the twins

Just then Lily walked through the portrait hole. A bushy haired girl came in after her.

"Uh-oh." Sirius murmured. "Here comes trouble."

"Joy." I muttered sarcastically back.

We laughed loudly as Lily approached us.

"Potter." Lily said glaring at me.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed but returned her glare.

"You and Black are sleeping with the seventh years." She snapped.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Couldn't fit four bed in the sixth year dormitory. Could they?" She snapped again glaring at Sirius and me.

"Thanks now GO AWAY!" I said glaring at Lily.

"Humph." Lily said and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"It's time for you all to go to bed." The bushy haired girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She added then followed Lily up the stairs.

Rolling my eyes I looked at the others. "Well..." Fred said. "Time to go beddy-bie."

Sighing, we all trudged up the stairs.

Harry's POV

The door opened. But instead of five people, only three came in.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from one of the dark figures. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." I muttered rolling over.

"This is Peter and Lupin." Ron said.

_As if I don't know that already. _I thought bitterly to myself.

"They'll be sleeping with us this year." Ron continued.

_DUH! _I thought _Where else would they sleep? The MOON?!_

"What happened to James and Sirius?" I asked.

"They're sleeping with Fred and George and the other seventh years." Ron explained ignoring my silence.

I was grateful that James wasn't going to sleep with us...Or **was** I? I was so confused. Thinking about it made my head pound.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"Be difficult to put four additional bed in here wouldn't it?" Lupin said coolly. "Now shut-up I want to get SOME sleep." He continued. "Although. I'm used to staying up late cuz Padfoot and Prongs **never** shut-up..." He rambled on to himself.

Closing my eyes I could hear Sirius telling a story to the seventh years.

"But Wormtail, that's Peter by the way, added five by accident. So when Prongs over there, James for those who are not as smart as I..."

"Oh shut-up!" James' voice said.

I heard a thump and Sirius exclaimed "HA! You missed!" That was followed by a whunk! then a thud and finally howls of laughter.

"So anyway.... When James drunk the potion he turned all blue like. Then the phellyzone, dunno why James had one, rang. It was Lupin. He asked if we could come over and help him study. James said, 'I can't I'm blue." Lupin said 'well I'm sure I can make you feel better.'" That was followed by another fit of laughter.

I rolled over and soon enough, I fell asleep.

ALL RIGHT! Finished! With this chap. Anyway. Well? What do you guys think? Please R&R!

GirlKnight- I didn't pick on Peter, so I hope you're happy now.

I'm open to any suggestion. I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, but I'm still a little stuck! Please send me 

QB101chick

Thanks!

Bunches of love

Meg


	4. The First Day of Classes

AN: Hey ya'll! Thanx for all the reviews! sry I haven't updated lately but my cpu crashed and i had to delete everything. I figured out what teachers do in teacher meetings. They think of new gay homework assisnments. that's what it seams like anyway. I have 4 projects due.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept James! Alright alright i don't own James. wipes away tear it is soooo depressing. Anyway on to the Chappy!

Chapter 4: The First Day of Classes

Harry's POV

I awoke suddenly. I glanced at the clock. 6:30. I still had thirty minutes untill breakfast. I got up and changed slowly. I climbed down the staircase. Much to my surprise, I was not alone in the common room. A boy was staring at the now cool ashes that had long since burnt out. He was obviously lost in thought.

"Er...Hello..." I said coutiously.

The boy jumped and looked around. I realized, with a jolt in my stomache that it was James. He looked different up close. He had soft hazel eyes that sparkled mysteriously and a small silver earing in his right ear. He did look a lot like me though.

"Hi..." He said perkfully.

"Er...I'm going for a walk..." I said hurridly before James could say anything else I sprinted out of the commonroom.

I decided to go to the owlry to see Hedwig. About twenty minutes later I decided it was time to go down to breakfast. James was already there. All the Marauders were sitting with Fred, George, Lee, Ron and Ginny. I decided to sit down with Hermione and Lily.

"Good Moring." Hermione said cheerfully. "You'll be glad to know that the Daily Prophet has stopped writing horroble things bout you." she continued as I helped my self to some oatmeal.

"Mr. Potter!" Prof. McGonagal's sharp voice rose along the Griffendore table. I jumped and looked up.

James looked up at her with an innocent look on his face. "Yes Prof."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He is such a prat." she muttered.

"Follow me." Prof. McGonagal said leading James to a small room off the hall.

"Be right back." I told Hermione and Lily and stalked off towards the door that they had dissapered behind.

"Now, you are to use it ONLY for classes." Prof. McGonagall was saying sternly. "and ONLY on Mondays. Got it?"

"What are the talking about?" I wondered to myself.

"Yes Ma'am." James said innocently.

"If I find out you used it for any other reason, you will be in Detintion until Christmas!" Prof. McGonagall said.

"But- won't we find a way back to our time by then?" James asked alarmed.

"Hopefully you will. But that's NOT the point! ONLY USE IT FOR CLASSES!"

"Alright, alright." James muttered. "Party-pooper."

"James! I'm dead sirius. You are to stay in the Common Room on Thursday mornings. The Griffindor seventh years will be informed of what you're doning. As will Prof. Snape."

"Hold on! Prof.- WHO?" James voice cracked slightly.

"Snape James.Prof. Snape. And you are to treat him with respect or ELSE!"

"Dare I ask or else what?" James asked cooly.

"JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Alright, alright don't get pushy about it. Holy cow." James muttered.


	5. Magazines

A/N: Sry I haven't updated soon. But I do have some good news, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to giko! JK. I can't drive yet. Anyway I think I figured out wut teachers discuss at their meetings. They decide to figure out who can give us more homework. I hate school…ANYWAY! TO THE CHAPPY! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks familiar. Unfortunetly

A/N: Just get on with the story already!

Sirius' POV

Lauging loudly, James walked over to where we were sitting. "What did I miss?" James asked grinning as he sat back down in his seat across from me.

"Nothin really." Peter said stabbing a sausage with his fork.

Just then the morning post arrived. A black owl fluttered down over to James.

"What did you subscribe to?" I demanded.

"Mischivious Monthly, Practical Pranks Weekley, and Whezleyz Wizzarding Wheezez Weekly." James said. (A/N: Tounge twister, huh? Try to say that 5 times fast!)

"Did you order me anything?" I demanded.

"Yup."

"What?"

"Here it comes."

A brown, tawney owl fluttered over with a magazine attached to its leg.

"TEEN WITCH WEEKLY!?" I yelled at James looking at the cover.

"Yup. And you can't ask for a refund. You'll be getting it every week for a year!"

Just then Lily walked over.

"Why, hello there Lillykins. How are you this fine morning?" James asked smirking slightly.

"I just came here to tell you that if you do anything to me this year you will be sorry you were ever born!" Lily snapped and stormed off.

Lily's POV

"Why, hello there Lillykins. How are you this fine morning?" James asked me smirking slightly as I stormed over.

"I just came here to tell you that if you do anything to me this year you will be sorry you were ever born!" I snapped and stormed off.

James muttered something under his breath I could barely hear it. It made my heart stop and my face pale. I looked over at James, who was talking to Sirius quietly. They both had a somber look on their face. James had said…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Just gotta love em! Don't worry I'll Update soon I SWEAR!


	6. James' First Secret

A/N: See I told you I'd update soon!  ANYWAY….I know the last one was short so I'm going to try to make this one longer. OK?! Ok!

Disclaimer: I own noting, nada, zilch, and yadda, yadda, yadda.

James' First Secret!

Lily's POV

James muttered something under his breath I could barely hear it. It made my heart stop and my face pale. I looked over at James, who was talking to Sirius quietly. They both had a somber look on their face. James had said…

"No. Don't worry about that. Voldemort already has."

I froze. I stared at James. Feeling my eyes on the back of his head he turned and looked at me and smiled that innocent smile of his that he could do so well.

"James? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Voldemort already has?"

"Oh, that?" James sighed. "Don't you know? The whole school discussed it for months after Christmas."

I looked at him confused.

James heaved a big sigh. "Alright. Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you about it."

I must of looked a little unbelieving because James said, "Don't worry. I won't try to do anything. Scout's honor!" he said with a small grin.

I laughed and let him escort him out of the great hall with Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Ginny, Ron, and the twins snickering.

Outside by the lake

Still Lily's POV

"Okay." James said. I noticed his eyes had lost their usual twinkle. "Let's see…I guess it starts when Hogwarts was made. Godric was my great-great-great-great-great-a lot more greats-grandmother. She and Salazar were really good friends. But then, a prophecy was made that one of Godric's greatest grandchild would forever destroy the Slitherin blood-line. Well, I am, well _was _the youngest, so, Voldemort, Salazar's great-great-great-a lot more greats-grandchild is the only person left in the world with Salazar's blood." James sighed. "This might take a while."

"SO!" I demanded. "GO ON!"

"Alright, alright." James sat down on the cliff that looked over the lake. "Well, he decided to come kill me while I was young. Last year, over Christmas break, Josh went home, he's two minutes older than me, for the holidays. Voldemort, being as cunning as he is, found this out. He decided that he might as well destroy my family. And since I was born on Christmas, he decided to kill them then. When the clock struck 12 he attacked." James looked down at the lake, obviously trying to hide his misty eyes.

"Go on." I said. 'Poor James….HOLD ON! Last year on Christmas was when I decided to get my revenge and sent him that jinxed present! So as soon as he opeded it the jinxes would attack him, you might say. That was his birthday, and when Voldemort killed his parents AND his brother.

"I got the letter that morning. That's why I jumped up and ran out of the great hall." He explained.

"Oh, jeez James, I'm so sorry!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." He said. "My parents hated me and my brother was a little spoiled."

"I'm sure your parents didn't hate you!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, yeah?! Ever wonder why I never went home over the break or why, over the summer, I'd always come back with bruises, and cuts?" he asked. His hazel eyes sparked with black fire.

"N-n-no…" I muttered. "I just thought, that, well, you were, erm…clumsy…"

James laughed. It was good to hear him laugh. I'm glad he's not mad at me. But, he will be once I tell him that I sent him that present. "James?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You remember that present you got last Christmas? The one that was full of jinkes and hexes?" I asked. Praying he'd say no.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I, erm…I sent it." I said just as the bell rang.

"Sorry? What? Damn bell. Couldn't hear you." James said.

"Tell you later." I said. Thanking the Lord that he didn't hear me. I looked back at James, but he had disappeared. "James?" I asked looking around. "Where are you? JAMES?"


	7. Potions

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR to you?!

A/N: Hi! Ya'll! Thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews! And the ORIGINAL meathead, yes, hard to believe I know, I know!

Chapter…erm…7 that's right!

Potions

Harry's POV

"Damn it!" I looked over at my best friend, who was running a tan, freckled hand through his messy red locks.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Double Potions today, with the Slitherins." Ron said sadly. "What a guh-reat Monday." He sighed. "Then we have care of Magical Creatures, and I have a feeling Hagrid may have gotten more dangerous creatures over the summer."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked looking up from Advanced Transfiguration: No really it's harder than it looks.

"He sent me a letter over the summer. The parchment had been ripped in half." Ron explained. "He said that 'it is breeding well…but they are getting more dangerous, I'm trying to tame them!'" Ron's eyes were shinning in his crazy rage.

"Uhm…Okay…" Hermione said, looking back at her book.

"I wonder were Mum went…" I said distractedly.

"She went outside with James a few minutes ago." Hermione said without glancing up from her book.

Just then the bell rang and we headed down toward the dungeons with remaining Marauders.

When we went into the dungeon I looked around. James was sitting in a corner in the darkest part of the room. Sirius, Lupin, and Peter headed over and sat next to him. Hermione, Ron and I sat at the table next to them, as the rest of the class filed miserably in. Heavy, frantic steps were heard on the stairs that descended into the dungeon. The second bell rang and the sound became faster. Lily ran into the room.

"25 points from Griffendor Miss P-Evans." Snape said.

Lily walked over to our table and sat down angrily.

"Firstly." Snape said. "Assigned seats are in order."

Everyone looked at Snap aghast, and angry.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black sit here." Snape pointed at a table close to his desk. "Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, here." He pointed at the table next to Sirius'. "Miss Evans, Miss Bullstrode, and Miss Granger, here." He pointed to a desk in the center of the room. "Mr. Potter, here." He pointed to a desk that looked like it was about to break. It was right next to his desk. "Ah, yes. Mr. Weasly, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe, here." He pointed at the desk behind James. "Good now that that's settled we will be making a Pollyjuce Potion today." The directions are on the board. He waved his wand. Directions appeared on the board. "The supplies are in the cubbards." He waved his wand again and the cubbards swung open. You have two and a half hours. Start now!"

A/N: That might have been confusing but basically The younger Sirius and Snape are sitting together, Harry and Draco are sitting together, Lily and Mullicent are sitting together (I don't know if that's really her name but it's the girl that Malfoy took to the Yule Ball.), James is sitting in the broken desk, and Ron, Crabbe and Goyle are sitting together. Okay, now that's setteled we're going to move ahead, sorry to slow you down.

We all sweated over our potions. I noticed that the Marauders potion was the exact same color it was supposed to be (A/N: Hello again, hehehe am I getting annoying? Yes? Good! I don't know what color it's supposed to be so I'm going to call it Green. K? K.). I gave James a quizzical look but he just gave me a mischevious grin and kept working.

A/N: Alright! I know that was short but, oh well. ANYWAY! Coming up next:

Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Pranks, Pranks, and more Pranks!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Okay! Now I want you to vote on who you want each person to be with:

**Harry**:

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Other (Send me Ideas!)

**Ron**:

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Other (Ideas, send them!!!)

James 

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Other (You know what to do!)

Sirius 

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Other

Lupin 

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Other

Peter 

Ginny (Scary thought)

Lily (I'm gonna Hurl!)

Hermione (Oh, please no!)

Other (If anyone would want that rat!)

Malfoy 

Ginny

Lily

Hermione

Millicent

Other

Lily 

James

Sirius

Lupin

Peter (As if!)

Malfoy

Snape

Harry

Ron

Fred

George

Other

Ginny 

James

Sirius

Lupin

Peter (Oh puh-leez!)

Malfoy

Snape

Harry

Other

Hermione 

James

Sirius

Lupin

Peter (Hurl-o-matic)

Malfoy

Snape

Harry

Ron

Fred

George

Other

Thanks! I'll try to update soon!


	8. Lunch

Disclaimer- Unfortunetly I don't own anyone...but I'll get over it!

The Blue Pool

Lunch

Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the great hall and sat down with the Weasleys, Lee, Hermione, and Lily.

"Where's James?" Lily asked glancing around.

"I'm right here." James said. He was sitting between Lily and Sirius.

"When did you get here?" Lily and Hermione asked together.

"I've always been here."

"No you haven't!"

"Whatever. Liseten Pad. I've got an idea for the first-day-back-prank tonight!"

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed. "Let's hear it!"

James glanced at Lily. "You won't tell will you?" he asked cautiously.

"No..." Lily said. "I'd like to help! It could be fun!"

"Cool! Okay here's what we do...."

The group of Griffendors all put their heads together listening to James' idea.

"Gread idea Prongs!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter said together.

"Just one question." Lily said. "Why are you called Prongs? Padfoot? Moony? and Wormtail?"

"Erm...." Sirius said.

"Because we are-" Peter began "OW!"

"Igsnay on the ecretsay!" James hissed across the table.

"C'mon tell me!" Lily begged.

"They can't tell you!" Ron said impaitently.

""YOU KNOW!?"

"Yeah...We found out on accident...erm...a loooooooooong time ago...they didn't tell me! though!"

"Nice going Ron!" Hermione said.

"Erm...Hermione..." Ron said holding the back of his neack. "willyougotoHogesmadewithmethisweekend?"

Hermione blinked. "What?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Will you go to Hogsemade with me this weekend?"

Hermione smiled happily. "yes!"

Hermione and Lily immeadietly began talking about what Hermione should wear.

"You should ask James to do your hair and make-up." Lily said.

"James?!"

"Yeah, he did my friend, Amber's, and she looked GREAT for the costume ball last year!"

"Okay then!"

"Amber's going out with Remus!...Well she was last year anyway! Elizabeth was going out with Sirius, and Sammy was going out with Josh before..." Lily's voice trailed off.

"Before what?"

"Josh was James' identical twin brother. He was murdered by Voldemort."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, on James' birthday! Christmas!"

"Poor James!"

Okay! I'm increadebly bored now! Here are the standings so far!

Harry

Ginny: 5

Lily: 1

Hermione: 2

Luna:1

Other: 0

Ron

Lily: 0

Hermione: 8 (That's why he asked her out! hehehe!)

Lavender: 1

Luna: 1

Other: 0

James

Ginny: 0

Lily: 9

Hermione: 2

Other: 0

Malfoy

Ginny: 3

Lily: 1

Hermione: 3

Other:2

Millicent: 4

No One: 1

Peter

Ginny: 0

Lily: 0

Hermione: 1

No One: 6

Pansy: 1

Other: 0

Millicent: 1

Sirius

Ginny: 2

Lily: 1

Hermione: 4

Other: 1

Jenny: 3

Elizabeth: 4

Shinta: 2

Remus

Ginny: 1

Lily: 0

Hermione: 4

Other:1

No One: 2

Amber: 3

Kagura: 1

Lily

James: 9

Everyone Else: 0

Ginny

Sirius: 1

Remus: 1

Malfoy: 3

Harry: 5

Dean: 1

Neville: 1

Everyone Else: 0

Hermione

Sirius:1

Remus:2

Snape: 1

Harry: 1

Ron: 6

Everyone Else: 0

Whew! okay! you can vote again if you want! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please Review! Oh, read The Makings of Fame too, if you have time! Please and Thankyou!

Do you guys want James to sing in this one too? (y/n)

Did you know on Word Pad you can keep going down?! HEHEHE! It's sooo Cool! hehehe!


	9. Flashbacks

The Blue Pool

Chap. Whatever

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: No!

The bell rang loudly. All the students got up and left. Hermione left to go to Arithmancy while Lily, Remus, Ron, Peter and Harry went to Divination. Sirius and James were still nowhere to be found. So they climbed the winding staircases to the Divination Tower. They climbed up the ladder and went into the circular room. James and Sirius were dancing some strange song and doing some random dance. Prof. Dumbledore had told everybody in the Great Hall that morning that James was Harry's long lost brother. Lily and the other Marauders, oh yeah, Snape too (A/N: gag) were now exchange students from a small school in London.

_**This world,**_

_**This wo-orld is cold,**_

_**But you don't,**_

_**You don't have to go.**_

_**You're feelin' sad,**_

_**You're feelin' lonely,**_

_**And no one, **_

_**Seems to care.**_

_**Your mother's gone,**_

_**And your father hits you,**_

_**This pain,**_

_**You cannot bear.**_

_**But, we all, **_

_**Bleed the same way as you do,**_

_**And we all,**_

_**Have the same things to go through.**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**If you feel like letting go,**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**It gets better than you know.**_

_Flashback_

A thirteen-year-old Lily Evans ran into Diagon Ally. She was finally allowed to go shopping by herself. Amber was going to meet her later at The Shining. So, Lily decided to get some ice cream. She walked into the ice cream store. The first thing she noticed was the Marauders. They were all sitting around a table looking grave and serious.

"Don't worry about it, James," Sirius was saying, trying to comfort James who was moving his ice cream from one side of the bowl to the other with his spoon.

James let his arm fall to his side. He had his hoodie sleeve rolled up. Lily could see quite a few bruises on his arm. They looked fresh and painful.

Josh, James' twin brother, put a comforting hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's not your fault!" James snapped.

"I could have stopped them…I-I-I." Josh's voice broke. He looked upset.

"They always do it, J. Don't beat yourself up about it! No need for two of us to be predisposed of!" James said, trying to lighten the mood.

Josh smiled weakly and mumbled something unintelligible.

This time it was James who put a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder. His hand was wrapped in a bandanna that was soaked with what looked horribly like blood.

"Lose a fight, Potter?" someone asked from behind Lily.

Lily spun around and came face-to-face with Severus Snape.

James laughed forcefully. "If you don't shut the hell up the only person losing a fight here will be you!" he threatened.

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Snape asked idiotically.

"Yah **think** Einstein?" James barked.

Snape gave James the evil eye then walked away.

"Prat," Sirius muttered.

"Can we help you Miss Evans?" James asked turning towards Lily.

His left eye was black and there were tiny scars where shreds of glass must've broken and gone towards his eye.

"W-w-w-what happened, James?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," James said hurriedly. Then, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the ice cream shop.

_End Flashback_

Lily had forgotten that day. How could she forget? James' face had been so badly bruised. Looking at James now, you'd never guess that he'd been so badly abused. His face was a mask. His eyes were walls. Walls that you couldn't knock down.

_**Your days you say they're way too long,**_

_**And your nights,**_

_**You can't sleep at all,**_

_**Hold On.**_

_**You're not sure what you're waiting for,**_

_**But you don't want to no more,**_

_**And you're not sure what you're looking for,**_

_**But you don't want to no more. **_

_**But, we all, **_

_**Bleed the same way as you do,**_

_**And we all,**_

_**Have the same things to go through.**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**If you feel like letting go,**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**It gets better than you know.**_

_**Don't stop looking,**_

_**You're one step closer,**_

_**Don't stop searching,**_

_**It's not over.**_

Lily remembered something. When her family had rented a beach house in Florida. How could she forget! The Potter's house was **right next to theirs!**

_Flashback_

The Evans family climbed up the porch of the beach-house next to theirs. Mrs. Evans had insisted that they meet their new neighbors. On the porch you could hear somebody yelling inside the house.

"YOU WORTHLESS-"

WHAM!

"PIECE OF-"

THUD!

"SHIT!"

BANG!

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"

There was a final THUD! and the tinkling sound of glass breaking. Then there was only silence. A few minutes later footsteps could be heard in the hall. Then the door swung open. James stood there. He stood stalk still. Lily could've sworn that he'd stopped breathing.

There was a huge gash on his forehead that was bleeding rapidly. A black eye was slowly blooming. Then, he came to his senses and sprinted off the porch. He stumbled and halfway down the road he fell, but pushed himself up and kept on running.

Mrs. Evans grabbed Lily's hand and led her off the porch.

_End of Flashback_

_**Ho-o-o-old O-o-on**_

_**What are you looking fo-or,**_

_**What are you waiting fo-or,**_

_**Do you love what you're doing to me-eh? **_

_**Go ahead, what are you waiting fo-or?**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**If you feel like letting go,**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**It gets better than you know.**_

_**Don't stop looking,**_

_**You're one step closer,**_

_**Don't stop searching,**_

_**It's not over.**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**If you feel like letting go,**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**It gets better than you know.**_

_**Ho-o-o-old O-on**_

"New song!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I Just Wanna Live?" James suggested.

"Excellentay!" Sirius said.

James laughed and rolled his eyes.

**I need an alarm system in my house**

_**So I know when people are creepin' about**_

_**These people are freakin me out (These days)**_

_**It's getting hectic everywhere that I go**_

_**They won't leave me alone**_

_**There's things they all wanna know**_

_**I'm paranoid of all the people I meet**_

_**Why are they talking to me?**_

_**And why can't anyone see?**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Don't really care about the things that they say**_

_**Don't really care about what happens to me**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**I rock a law suit when I'm going to court**_

_**A white suit when I'm getting divorced**_

_**A black suit at the funeral home**_

_**And my birthday suit when I'm home alone**_

_**Talking on the phone**_

_**Got an interview with the Rolling Stone**_

_**They're saying, "Now you're rich and now you're famous,**_

"_**Fake ass girls all know your name" and**_

_**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**_

_**Your first hit aren't you ashamed **_

_**Of the life, of the life, of the life we're living**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Don't really care about the things that they say**_

_**Don't really care about what happens to me**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Stop your messing around, boy**_

_**Better think of your future**_

_**Better make some good plans, boy**_

_**Said every one of our teachers**_

_**Look out, you better play it safe**_

_**You never know what hard times will come your way**_

_**We say, where we're comin' from**_

_**We've already seen the worst that this life can bring**_

_**Now we expect it everywhere that we go**_

_**All the things that they say**_

_**Yeah we already know**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Don't really care about the things that they say**_

_**Don't really care about what happens to me**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Don't really care about the things that they say**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**Just wanna live**_

_**I just wanna live**_

_**Don't really care about what happens to me**_

_**I just wanna live**_

Well…What d'ya think? Love it? Hate it? Love it? It's okay? Love it? Review! Please! Pretty Please! Pretty, pretty Please! Vote for your favorite dudes! Here are the standings!

Harry

Ginny: 6

Lily: 1

Hermione: 3

Luna: 1

Ron

Hermione: 9

Lavender: 1

Other: 1

Luna: 2

James

Lily 11

Hermione: 2

Malfoy

Ginny: 3

Lily: 1

Hermione: 2

Other: 2

Millicent: 4

No One: 3

Peter

Hermione: 1

No One: 8

Pansy: 1

Sirius:

Ginny: 3

Lily: 1

Hermione: 4

Other: 1

Jenny: 2

Elizabeth 10

Shinta: 6

Amber: 4

Lindsay: 2

Remus

Ginny: 1

Hermione: 5

Other: 1

No One: 2

Lindsay: 10

Kagura: 6

Amber: 5

Elizabeth: 3

Lily

James: 10

Ginny

Sirius: 1

Remus: 1

Malfoy: 3

Harry: 6

Dean: 1

Neville: 1

Hermione

Sirius: 1

Remus: 2

(mini) Severus Snape: 1

Harry: 1

Ron: 8

Holy Crap! That was A LOT! Vote again!

Review hint hint


	10. James' Journal

Disclaimer: ha, ha, ha…no

Chapter 10

James' Journal

A/N: sorry I haven't updated recently! LOL! Anyways I 3 u all! Hey! If ya'll wanna visit my xanga its http/ if ya'll wanna go there!

Lily glanced around the divination room. She was so bored. Prof. Trawlaney was going on and on about dreams or whatever. She glanced at James. He had fallen asleep and he was using his book as his pillow. Sirius was sleeping with his head resting on James' back. Lily smiled. James looked so innocent when he was asleep.

James' bag was lying open by his feet. Lily glanced in it and noticed a journal looking thing inside. Carefully she reached down and pulled it slowly out. It was red and gold with a Gryffindor lion walking around on the cover. She tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

Lily stared at it for a few seconds then noticed a small hole in the center. It looked like a snitch…That's it! Didn't James have a snitch charm that Josh gave him for Christmas a few years ago? Lily rolled up James' sleeve carefully as not to wake him. Sure enough there was a silver bracelet.

Carefully, Lily unlatched it. James groaned a little and muttered something incoherently but nothing more. Lily placed the tiny snitch in the hole and there was a faint click. Lily carefully opened the book and read the first entry.

May 5, 1985 (A/N: I'm not sure what year it is so bear with me!)

Lily is really upset with me right now. She caught me hexing Snivillius again. I'm getting really sick of her telling me what to do. I'm not perfect, okay…On a brighter note, our band is going on tour this summer with Bowling For Charms. We're going to open up for them! I hope that Peter can play backup guitar as well as Josh could…Anyway I wrote this song for Lily!

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear IT  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my WAY  
Step UP, step UP, step UP  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know & I know & I know & we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear IT  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my WAY  
Step UP, step UP, step UP  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
And don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear IT  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my WAY  
Step UP, step UP, step UP  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear IT  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my WAY  
Step UP, step UP, step UP  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it! Ya know, Lily may be annoying, but she's pretty cool too! I mean, she's pretty, smart, funny, and well…perfect…But she thinks that I'm an arrogant, pig-headed, prat. Okay, maybe I am a little arrogant, but everyone has their faults…Why can't she get that? We have the Quidditch cup tomorrow. Quidditch is fun and all, it's just well, ever since I joined a pro team, school Quidditch seems to have lost all the excitement. Yeah, I joined a pro team over Christmas break! Ever since my parents died my life seems to be going pretty good!

Our band got a record deal and I joined the Australian Astros and…CRAP! How am I supposed to play Quidditch AND go on tour with the band…this is going to be hard…how can I be in two places at once…hang on…nah that'll never work…I'll just be on work overload all summer. Thankfully, Dumbeldore said I could use a little bit of magic over the summer.

I'll just apparate to the Quidditch pitch and dissaparate back to the stage, or wherever we're performing…WOW! It's going to be a hectic summer. It's like 3:30 AM now and I can't sleep…I think I'll go light a fire down in the commen room. And light a fire…I like a fire…It's so pretty…I'll go burn a book. That'll be fun. I sound like a crazy pyro now! Nah, I think **Prongs'll** go for a quick **walk** through the forest. **Prongs **hasn't gotten **out** for a few weeks. I'll write more later!

Life would be better with background music!

James

James stirred suddenly and Lily closed the book quickly and put it in his bag.

"NO MORE CLOWNS!" James yelled jerking up.

"Clowns?" Lily laughed.

James smiled embarrassedly, "They eat people ya know."

"Sure they do." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you ever read IT?" James asked.

"You've actually READ a BOOK?" Lily asked amazed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." James said sarcastically.

They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm officially bored." James said yawning.

"And you weren't before?"

"I was it just wasn't official." James smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" James asked.

"You're a moron." Lily said.

"But I'm a cute moron, right?"

"Right!" Lily laughed.

The bell rang loudly.

"YOU'LL NEVER EAT **MY **BRAINS!" Sirius yelled.

"More clowns?" Lily asked.

"NO! The evil mole men! They're out to get me!"

"Oh my gosh." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm hungry." James and Sirius said together.

"That was weird!" Lily said. "Are you two, like, on the same brain wave or something?"

"Uh…sure…" They said together.

"I'm hungry." Harry said walking up beside James.

James smiled. "I knew you must've inherited more then just good looks!"

"Arrogant prat…"Lily muttered.

"What was that, Lily dearest?" James asked smirking.

"Nothing…" she said smiling sweetly.

"Then let's go eat!" James and Sirius said together.

Sirius bounced up and down happily. James sighed and pushed him down the stairs. Then followed laughing.

Harry glanced at Lily awkwardly then followed his father. Lily looked around and noticed that Ron and Remus were still asleep. She walked over and shook them awake.

"wussumatter?" Remus and Ron asked together sleepily.

"Time for dinner." Lily said.

"FOOD!" they said together and jumped up and ran out the door.

Lily smiled and followed.

A/N: Well that wuz long wuzn't it? Ha ha! Oh well! I'll try to update soon!

Luv u guyz!

REVIEW!

Visit my website!

http/ 3 u guyz!


	11. Pansy Slitherins

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's been an icredibly hectic summer! HAHA! That's okay though coz it's all-good! Anyways...

Oh yeah I had a few questions so here are the answers (sorry that I didn't say this earlier you poor confused people!)

1. Don't people wonder where the marauders came from?

Okay, Prof. Dumbeldore told everyone at the feast that they were transfer students from a private school in London.

2. Where did they get their trunks, etc.?

Erm...the trunks just came with them...let's just stick with that!

3.Wouldn't people wonder why James looks so much like Harry?

Prof. Dumbledore said that James was Harry's long lost third cousins, brother's, wives, step-niece, great-aunt's, grandchild twice removed. People got too confused and just think their cousins.

One more thing. Peter's in the hospital wing because...well...he just is.

Chapter...The Next One!

Pansy Slytherins

Lily and Remus walked down to the great hall. James, Sirius, Fred and George were talking about something. Probably how to get out without a detention from their prank they were about to pull. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation about the potions lesson they had earlier that day. Remus and Lily sat down next in between the two groups of people.

"That Draco Malfoy's some character isn't he?" Lily asked glancing over and Draco.

"He's cool," James said. "Sirius and I were talking with him earlier. He's a cool guy!"

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice all over Ron. "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT FERRET BOY IS COOL?"

"Say it, not spray it!" Sirius said laughing looking at Ron who was now drenched in pumpkin juice.

"Sorry Ron!" Harry said laughing.

Ron glared at Harry. "That's disgusting you know that right?"

"He's really nice," James said oblivious to the whole 'pumpkin juice incident'

"Whuddya mean 'he's nice'?" Harry asked.

"Well, he doesn't yell at me like you do," James snapped. He was very irritable since he didn't get much sleep the night before and Trelawney's perfumed tower gave him a headache.

"Don't mind James," Remus whispered. "He's always a grouch on the first day back."

"Three...Two...One and three-quarters...One..." Sirius said.

When Sirius said one the entire Slytherin table was covered in pansies and their robes had flower designs all over them. A banner dropped from the ceiling that read: "Slytherins...Pansies...I guess there's no difference after all!" The remaining three tables burst out in laughter. Prof. McGonagall looked like she wanted to laugh but was trying very, very hard not too. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily.

The Slytherins all ran out of the great hall. Prof. McGonagall regained her composure and started walking over to the Marauders.

"Not up to your usual standards, is it boys?" she asked.

"No ma'am. Which means we shouldn't have the standard amount of detention now should we?" Remus asked grinning.

"Nice try Mr. Lupin. All of you'll report to Prof. Snape's office at eight o'clock sharp. All of you! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Except you, James. There's something very important I need to talk to you about."

"Yes ma'am," James said, looking at his plate.

Prof. McGonagall walked off towards the door.

"Hey, do you think I can transfigure my face?" Sirius asked pointing his wand at his face.

"Maybe like a dog!" Remus said.

James, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"NOTHING!" everybody said quickly and began eating some more.

"Hey! How come Evans didn't get detention?" Sirius said suddenly.

"I'm just cooler then you, Black!" Lily smiled.

"Pfft.." James muttered.

"What was that, Potter?" Lily snapped. The Marauders were really beginning to test her patience.

"Oh, nothing...nothing..."James muttered.

Lily glared at him suspiciously. Then got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"Women..." James muttered.

"You said it!" Ron agreed.

Hermione glared at Ron then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled at Hermione's retreating back.

"You've got to read-" Sirius began.

"Between the lines. Yeah, yeah. Give me something new," James snapped.

Sirius shook his head and began to eat more pudding.

"You're not upset with, Da-erm...James?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Nah. He's just worried that McGonagall will take his...erm...I mean...What was that Ginny? Yes, I'm coming. Excuse me!" Sirius said quickly and hurried over to Ginny and her friends.

"Take your what?" Fred asked James.

"Take my t-t-t...lets see...tarts...no...erm...TWIZLERS! Yes that's it! She'll take my licorice flavored candy! I must go hide them! For the sake of sugar!" With that James got up and sprinted out of the great hall.

"Think I'll go help him take care of those twizlers...excuse me...OI! PRONGS WAIT UP!" Remus jumped up and ran towards James grabbing Sirius on the way.

"Prongs...Not the Marauders..." Fred said.

"It HAS to be!" George said.

"WOW!" they both whispered together.

"Wow, you guys are so incredibly slow, you know that, right?" Ron asked.

"YUP!" they said happily.

Harry and Ron laughed at how thick his brothers could be. Then the four of them walked up to the Gryffindor Tower laughing and talking all the way.

But, when they got to inside the common room their laughter immediately stopped when they heard screaming coming from the boys dormitory.

"QUICK! SOMEBODY GET MADAM POMFREY OR PROF. MCGONAGALL OR SOMEONE!" John, a Gryffindor seventh year was yelling.

Fred, George, Harry and Ron ran up to the seventh years room and found it covered in blood, and in the middle of the room lay-

HAHAHA! CLIFFIE!

Yes! I'm still doing the poll thingy so here goes--

Harry

Ginny: 12

Lily: 5

Luna: 7

Ron

Hermione: 9

James

Lily 11

Malfoy

Ginny: 7

Other: 5

Millicent: 4

No One: 4

Peter

No One: 8

Sirius

Ginny: 5

Other: 1

Jenny: 5

Elizabeth 15

Shinta: 14

Amber: 5

Lindsay: 7

Remus

Ginny: 1

Other: 1

No One: 2

Lindsay: 13

Kagura: 12

Amber: 5

Elizabeth: 3

Lily

James: 10

Ginny

Sirius: 1

Remus: 1

Malfoy: 9

Harry: 7

Dean: 1

Neville: 1

Hermione

Ron: 8

Keep Voting! Keep Reviewing coughcough hinthint

Sorry it took so long!


End file.
